evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Jadis' Wand
Jadis' Wand is a magic sceptre belonged to Jadis the White Witch and it was a magical implement of great but terrible dark and evil magic, and it is an infamous item featured in the Chronicles of Narnia universe. She used it by her during her reign and the Winter Revolution. Her wand was a much fearful object known by many Narnians alike, and she would never hesitate to use it whenever she desired to do so against anyone who dared defy or oppose her. History The wand is of unknown origin. Jadis was known to keep it on her at all times throughout the Hundred Year's Winter of 900-1000, and used it frequently on her disobedient subjects. In 1000 NY, Jadis's reign of terror was interrupted by the arrival of the promised heirs to the throne. During this time, her wand was of especial use to her, as she petrified many of her subjects, including a former spy of hers, a Faun called Tumnus. She is not recorded as having her wand at the sacrifice of Aslan, probably because she did not need it then, but she did carry it into the Battle of Beruna the following day. She used it on many soldiers until Edmund managed to break it with his sword, and getting gravely wounded in the process by her. Powers and Abilities The exact extent of the wand's power and capabilities are unknown. The best known power imbued within this weapon is it has the ability to turn organic matter into stone. The spell caused the victim to fully turn into a statuesque still of themself. The only thing that could undo such a curse was the breath of Aslan. It is possible that the creation/possession of the wand was what enabled the Witch to destroy the Tree of Protection and create the winter that enveloped all of Narnia for 100 years. It may have also helped her perform other lesser acts of magic, such as tricking the minds of others into thinking she was a boulder and her dwarf was a stump. Known Victims (turned to stone) *A badger (both the film and book) *A butterfly (film only) *Fauns (possibly in both the film and book) *A fox *A gryphon (film) *A kangaroo *A leopard *A lion *Oreius (film only) *Rumblebuffin the Giant *A young squirrel *Tumnus Appearances in other media In the BBC adaptations of the series, the wand has an ornate handle at one end, and is a simple dull silver. In the Disney/Walden films, the Witch's wand is changed. The wand is portrayed as having an ornate steely handle, with a long magic tip on one end, and a spear of crystal on the other. In The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, the wand can only be used by touching the victim, turning them into stone by contact. When Edmund smashes her wand during the Battle of Beruna, she uses the broken shards to stab him, then throws it away to duel Peter. In the film's sequel, Prince Caspian, the wand reappears during her resurrection attempt by Nikabrik and his cronies in 2303. The wand and it's icy blue effects are used as an apparent substitute of the book line to "prepare the blue fire". In the film, a Hag has somehow come into possession of the wand, and it has the appearance of being smashed at the tip. The wand is used to resurrect the spirit of the Witch, but the ritual is interrupted before she can become corporeal. The Hag is slain, and thus the fate of the wand again is unknown. It made an appearance as the evil White Bitch's signature weapon in the infamous 2007 spoof comedy movie Epic Movie. Gallery The White Witch's Wand.jpg|The White Witch's Wand Jadis' Wand.jpg|Jadis' Wand Jadis the White Witch.jpg|Jadis Queen Jadis the White Witch.jpg|Queen Jadis Trivia *Jadis' wand is silvery-white, with a black handle near the top. It also has two ends, one with a short icicle-like crystal, and one with a longer icicle where all the magical blue light comes out of. It seems as though the shorter end is just for show. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Oppression Category:Paranormal